godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack
Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack '(kurz ''GMK) ist ein japanischer Monsterfilm aus dem Jahre 2001. Daten thumb|200px|Das Poster ohne Schriftzug '''Erscheinungsjahr: 2001 Erscheinungsdatum: '''15. Dezember '''Dauer: 105 min. Genre: Kaijū Eiga (Monsterfilm) FSK: 16 Regie: Shûsuke Kaneko Drehbuch: Keiichi Hasengawa, Masahiro Yokotani Produktion: '''Shogo Tomiyama und Hideyuki Honma von Tōhō '''Budget: 9,4 mio. $ Einspielergebnis: '''20 mio. $ '''Nummer in der Godzilla-Reihe: 25 Vorgänger: Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Nachfolger: Godzilla gegen Mechagodzilla Handlung Nach seinem Angriff auf Tokio von 1954 herrschte lange Zeit Frieden in Japan. Nun aber, 50 Jahre danach, besteht die Gefahr, dass Godzilla wieder erneut Japan angreifen könnte. Admiral Tachibana erklärt einem Tribunal junger Soldaten, dass einige Jahre zuvor ein ähnliches Monster in New York aufgetaucht sein soll, angeblich sei es Godzilla gewesen. Doch die japanische Regierung hingegen dementierte das. Plötzlich erhält Tachibana in seiner Rede eine Nachricht, dass ein US-amerikanisches Atom-U-Boot nahe Guam auf mysteriöse Weise zerstört wurde. Als das Anti-Nuklear-U-Boot "Satsuma" und ein weiteres U-Boot seines Types an der Stelle nach dem zerstörten U-Boot sucht, wird das zweite U-Boot plötzlich von einer unbekannten Kraft zerstört und der Pilot der Satsuma sieht etwas Unglaubliches und vor allem Erschreckendes vor sich im Meer: Gojira! Indessen ist Tachibanas Tochter ''Yuri'', Reporterin einer kleinen Trash-Sendung namens "BS Digital-Q", mit ihren Kollegen am Fusse des Berges Myoko in der Niigata-Präfektur auf der Suche nach einem legendären Monster, welches im Wald nahe des Berges leben soll. Auf einmal taucht der Bürgermeister des nahegelegenen Dorfes am Drehort auf und ereifert sich darüber, dass BS Digital-Q eine schwachsinnige Billig-Sendung für Trottel sei und sie sofort mit dem Report aufhören sollten. Als Yuri ihn überreden kann, dass sein Dorf dadurch noch mehr Touristen bekommen würde, bebt plötzlich die Erde und ein merkwürdiges Brüllen ist zu hören. Daraufhin gestattet der Bürgermeister dem Fernsehteam weitere Aufzeichnungen. Dabei sieht Yuri einen merkwürdigen alten Mann zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Am nächsten Abend sitzt der Bürgermeister mit seiner Frau in seinem Auto und erzählt ihr von der frohen Kunde, als auf einmal eine lautstarke Bande Jungendlicher auf ihren Motorrädern auftauchen und eine alte Steinstatuette zerstören, was dem Bürgermeister ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Als die Rocker-Bande nun auch noch einen LKW-Fahrer auf der Autobahn belästigen, bebt die Erde und die Rowdys werden von den Trümmern eines Tunnels begraben. Und schon in der folgenden Nacht geht der Terror weiter: Eine Bande Jugendlicher überfällt in Kagoshima einen Laden, verwüstet einige Steinstatuetten und benutzt die Steine dazu, um einen armen Hund in einer Kiste im Ikeda See zu ersäufen. Plötzlich kentert ihr Boot und sie platschen ins Wasser und werden dann auch noch hinuntergezerrt, der Hund hat übrigens als einziger überlebt... Währenddessen bringt ihr Kollege'' Takeda'' die total betrunkene Yuri nach Hause, wo die beiden überraschenderweise auf Yuris Vater, den Admiral, treffen. Dieser meint am nächsten Morgen zu Yuri, dass er Takeda gerne als Schwiegersohn hätte. Als Yuri mit Takeda und ihrem Kollegen Yutaka zusammen im Zug nach Motosu sitzt, erzählt Takeda von den drei heiligen Beschützern Japans: Baragon, Mothra und King Ghidorah. Er hatte Yuri zuvor auch ein altes Buch über diese Legende überreicht. Auf Magonote, einer der Bonin-Inseln, unterhalten sich ein paar Tischtennis spielende Teenager über Godzilla, als plötzlich die Erde bebt und ein gigantischer Fuß die Herberge zertrampelt! Währenddessen begutachtet Yuris Boss Kadokura das Band mit dem alten Mann, der übrigens Isayama heisst. Am nächsten Morgen bricht ein komischer Mann, der sich eigentlich im Wald am Fujiyama an seiner Krawatte erhängen wollte, im Erdboden ein und entdeckt da unter einer Schicht aus Eis ein schlafendes, goldenes Monster - Ghidorah! Nahe der Bonin Inseln ist nun der Schlachtkreuzer "Aizu" unterwegs, um nach der Ursache des zerstörten Dorfes zu suchen - War es vielleicht Gojira? Yuri und Takeda erzählen Admiral Tachibana von den heiligen drei Kreaturen, da erzählt Tachibana, dass er 1954 mit ansehen musste, wie durch Gojira seine Eltern ums Leben kamen. Indessen stellt das Wetterzentrum in Nagano fest, dass das Epizentrum eines Bebens sich in Richtung Shizuoka zu bewegen scheint, was das Militär immer mehr beunruhigt. Der suizidal veranlagte Mann von vorhin taucht nun auf dem Polizeirevier in Motosu auf, wo er dem dortigen Beamten von dem Monster in der Höhle erzählt, doch dieser lacht ihn nur aus. Plötzlich bebt die Erde und aus dem Asphalt der Strasse bricht unser schlappohriger Freund Baragon, den alle anscheinend fälschlicherweise für Godzilla zu halten scheinen, und zerstört das Polizeirevier, woraufhin Isayama fliehen kann und sich nun in der Höhle befindet, in der Ghidorah schlummert. Indessen taucht der echte Godzilla im Hafen von Yaizu in Shizuoka auf und beginnt eine fiese Zerstörungsorgie quer durch Shimizu bis hin zu dem Touristenort Hakone, wo er erst einmal ein paar Touristen unter einer Steinlawine begräbt und dann auf Baragon trifft. Was daraufhin folgt, ist ein Monster-Duell der obersten Klasse!!! Die beiden Monster machen dabei einfach alles platt, was sich um sie herum befindet. Baragon springt Godzilla an und verbeißt sich in dessen Arm, während ein TV-Heilikopter alles live überträgt. Jetzt erreichen auch Yuri und Takeda das Schlachtfeld und filmen den Kampf der beiden Urgiganten. Isayama wirft indess ein Bruchstück einer der heiligen Statuetten auf die transparente Schicht in Ghidorahs Höhle, woraufhin diese aufbricht und der goldene Dreikopf zu neuem Leben erwacht. Nicht nur das, auch ein riesiger Kokon schwimmt auf dem Ikeda See herum. Dieser muss demnach der von Mothra sein, wer hätt's gedacht...? Yuri unterhält sich im Krankenhaus mit einem kleinen Jungen und sagt ihm, dass die heiligen drei Beschützer Godzilla schon aufhalten werden, um ihm so wieder etwas mehr Mut zu machen. Es entbrennt nun ein harter Kampf zwischen den Monstern. Am Ende wird gesagt, Godzilla sei tot... Aber wer kann und will das schon glauben...? Monster Folgende Monster kamen im Film vor: *'Godzilla' *'Mothra' *'King Ghidorah' *'Baragon' *'Zilla '(nur kurz erwähnt) Trivia Der Film enthält Reminiszenzen an den amerikanischen Godzilla. Prägnante Einstellungen des US-Godzillas wurden mit einem Zehntel des Budgets, das Emmerich 1998 in USA zu Verfügung hatte, nachgedreht: Die Angler, auf die eine sich aufbäumende Welle zurast, aus der Godzilla steigen wird oder den Fischmarkt, den Godzilla bei seinem ersten Auftritt verwüstet. en:Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Millenium-Reihe